DE CIGÜEÑAS, HUESOS Y OTROS HECHOS
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: Esta es la versión original en español, la otra la borré. Ubicada entre las temporadas 6 y 7, esta historia es mi intento por rellenar el hueco que dejaron esas dos temporadas. Booth y Brennan intentan adaptarse a la nueva vida que les espera mientras intentan decirle al resto del equipo lo que tanto han supuesto por años mientras resuelven algunos asesinatos en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, debido a ciertos problemas de traducción, me vi en la necesidad de borrar la historia traducida al inglés y mejor ponerla en su idioma original.**

**Disclaimer: ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen y la historia es solo para entretenimiento. Si la serie fuera mía, Hannah jamás habría existido. XD**

**FROM STORKS, BONES AND OTHER FACTS **

**PRÓLOGO**

"¿Debería decírselo?" - he pensado durante todo el día mientras resolvíamos ese caso del boliche -

"He estado dándole señales todo el día, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue un 'eso no pasará en varios años'" - me digo a mi misma mientras racionalizo las circunstancias en la que nos encontramos. Muy en el fondo sigo creyendo que tal vez solo lo dijo para no tener que salir de su personaje... - "Bien Brennan, sabes perfectamente que no sabrás lo que quiere hasta que se lo digas directamente..."

-Ellos se ven muy felices... - le digo a mi compañero mientras vamos caminando por la oscura calle hacia nuestros respectivos autos.

-Deberían, acaban de tener un bebé - me responde sin voltear a verme, refiriéndose al hijo que acababa de tener mi mejor amiga y su esposo.

-Sus vidas han cambiado totalmente... - continúo sin modificar mi semblante, pero por dentro esto solo aumenta mi nerviosismo - ellos deberían de ser más comprensivos...

-Bueno, ya sabes... tener un hijo es algo bueno.

-¿D-de verdad piensas eso? - le pregunto, confundida y nerviosa a la vez, y me detengo sin más.

-Es algo muy bueno... ¿Por qué...? - me pregunta confundido, al ver que me detengo y lo veo con demasiada seriedad - Mira, el bebé está bien, ellos van a estar bien, se aman mutuamente. Es el día más feliz de sus vidas. ¿Bien?

"¿Está hablando en serio?" - pienso, mientras lo veo con confusión, pero veo que esto está demasiado tiempo ya que pregunta confundido:

-¿Qué?

"¡Vamos Brennan, no lo pienses más, es ahora o nunca!"

-Estoy embarazada. - Se lo digo finalmente, pero al ver que su semblante no ha cambiado decido continuar: - tú eres el padre...

Al principio pensé que su rostro serio era una mala señal, pero al ver que en su rostro comienza a aparecer esa ridícula sonrisa suya... hace que en mi rostro se dibuje una idéntica.

-¿Un bebé? - pregunta tras unos segundos de silencio que parecían una eternidad - ¿Estás embarazada? ¿De mí?

-Sí, ya he dicho eso, no tienes que repetirlo...

-¿Estás bromeando?- me dice mientras toma mis hombros y me mira directamente a los ojos - ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! ¡Jamás me voy a cansar de decirlo!

-O una hija... - digo sonriendo, pero pronto cambio mi semblante a uno más serio, ya que hay algo más que no le he dicho - Booth...

-¿Sucede algo malo? - toma mis hombros con preocupación al notar el súbito cambio de humor - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿El bebé...?

-Todo está bien, yo estoy bien... El bebé está bien, Booth... - le digo suspirando ante su reacción un tanto exagerada - solo... solo hay algo de lo que no estoy segura...

**CAPÍTULO I**

**SEGURIDAD**

-¿Sucede algo malo? - toma mis hombros con preocupación al notar el súbito cambio de humor - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿El bebé...?

-Todo está bien, yo estoy bien... El bebé está bien, Booth... - le digo suspirando ante su reacción un tanto exagerada - solo... solo hay algo de lo que no estoy segura...

**-**¿A qué te refieres? - dice mientras intenta contener su más que evidente tensión -¿De qué no estás segura?

-De ti.

"¡Se lo dije! ¡Finalmente se lo dije!" - pienso mientras me suelto de sus manos y volteo para que no vea mi nerviosismo. Nerviosismo que presiona mi pecho a cada segundo - "¡Solo espero que no me quiera dejar por esto!"

-¿De mí? - responde tras unos segundos de silencio y shock, tiempo durante el cual supongo que asimilaba la situación en la que lo dejé - ¿Qué es lo que temes de mí?

-Tengo miedo de tu reacción... - digo mientras me volteo, pero no lo miro a sus ojos, sino que a sus zapatos - tengo miedo de que rompas conmigo, de que no quieras tener un segundo hijo todavía, miedo de que quieras que aborte.. - continúo mientras unas lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas.

-Bones... - dice tras unos segundos de pausa, para finalmente tomar mi mentón y elevar mi cabeza para tener contacto directo con mis ojos, a lo cual respondo dirigiendo la mirada hacia otra parte -Bones, tú sabes perfectamente que te amo. Te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi.

-Booth... - digo mientras las lágrimas recorren con más intensidad mi rostro, al pensar en el primer caso en el que trabajamos juntos ¿Por qué cada cachetada e insulto que le di los siento como si los hubiera recibido yo? -¿Estás seguro? Booth, apenas llevamos un mes de relación, es más ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita... y ya estoy embarazada de ti. No quiero que sientas que tener un hijo sea una obligación para ti... si quieres pasar más tiempo con nuestro bebé, recuperar el tiempo que nunca tuviste con Parker, no te lo impediré.

-Bones... Te amo con toda mi alma y no tengo miedo de demostrártelo, ya sea a ti o a nuestro bebé -dice con una sonrisa mientras toma de nuevo mi mentón y nuestras miradas se cruzan otra vez - Yo te amo y me gustaría tener una relación contigo, aún si no estamos casados. Un bebé, nuestro bebé viene siendo un beneficio agregado a nuestras vidas... y siempre voy a estar contigo, no importa lo que pase, estaré a tu lado en cada paso.

-Booth... - digo entre sollozos, ya no puedo contenerme más y me derrumbo en su pecho y comienzo a sollozar abiertamente, dejando escapar mis inseguridades y miedos.

-Ya Bones, puedes llorar toda la noche si quieres, yo estoy aquí y no me alejaré, nunca más...

-Booth... yo... yo te amo...

-Yo te amo también, Temperance... - responde mi compañero haciendo especial énfasis en mi nombre, no recuerdo la última vez que me llamó así. Me abraza y me oprime con fuerza y ternura contra su pecho.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Los refulgentes rayos de sol típicos de cada mañana iluminan mi rostro, obligándome a despertarme. Aún aturdida por el sueño miro a mi alrededor y a mi derecha observo un rostro conocido. Esos ojos cafés me miran detenidamente durante unos segundos, y pregunto confundida:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndome así?

-Buenos días a ti también Bones... - contesta él con una sonrisa, mientras se acomoda entre las sábanas sin apartar la vista de mi rostro - Pues llevo despierto como media hora, así que llevo bastante rato en esta posición...

-Eso me gano por dejarte dormir en mi cama... - digo fríamente mientras aparto las sábanas y me levanto para ir al baño - pero tampoco podía dejarte dormir en el sofá debido a tus problemas de espalda...

-Tú siempre tan acomedida... - dice mientras se me acerca por la espalda y me abraza por la cintura y comienza a besar mi cuello.

-Déjame Booth, tengo que ir a visitar a Angela y tengo que ir a trabajar también.

-Angela va a estar en el hospital por unos días más, así que puede esperar... - dice entre besos, sin apartarse ni un centímetro - además no tenemos casos activos de momento, ese tétrico laboratorio tuyo no se va a convertir en un caos solo porque te tomes un día libre.

-Booth... - le digo mientras intento apartarlo de mí, pero de pronto siento un extraño movimiento en mi estómago, por instinto me separo con algo de violencia de mi compañero y me inclino sobre el retrete a descargar todo el contenido de mi estómago.

-¿Náuseas matutinas? - pregunta Booth acercándose a mí y sobando con delicadeza mi espalda, mientras intento contener otra regurgitación a causa del olor.

-Estoy bien Booth, no tienes por que estar conmigo en todo lo que hago... - digo mientras me levanto y me dirijo al botiquín en busca de enjuage bucal.

-En eso te equivocas... - dice Booth mientras sale del baño y se dirije a mi habitación a buscar su ropa para cambiarse - te lo dije anoche y te lo repito ahora, no me alejaré de ti de nuevo.

-Creo que estás exagerando...

-Tú solo ocúpate de estar lista para ir a visitar a Ángela, yo me encargo de todo lo demás.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS**

Booth y Brennan han estado en silencio durante todo el trayecto hacia el hospital. Como si fueran a una escena del crimen, ambos van en la camioneta negra del agente.

-Booth... - dice Brennan rompiendo el hielo finalmente.

-¿Sucede algo Bones? - dice el agente sin apartar la mirada del camino -¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes náuseas?

-Nada de eso... - responde la doctora suspirando mientras observa al Booth, quien le devuelve una sonrisa antes de regresar la vista al camino - solo quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó anoche...

-Te lo dije todo claramente Bones, no tienes nada que temer, yo voy a estar junto a ti en cada paso del embarazo, sin importar lo que pase...

-Booth, tengo una pregunta más...

-Dime...

-¿Crees que seré una buena madre? - dice ella de manera seca y directa, esperando una reacción inesperada de Booth, pero no suspira ni detiene el auto súbitamente. En cambio solo dice:

-¿Puedes esperar unos minutos? - dice el hombre de cabello negro señalando hacia el hospital - tengo que estacionarme.

De nuevo el ambiente se tornó silencioso entre ambos compañeros, mientras ambos abandonaban el auto y se dirigían a la entrada principal del hospital. Tras anunciar su llegada en la recepción, la jefa de enfermeras les da el visto bueno de visitantes y los acompaña hasta la puerta de la habitación donde está la familia Hodgins.

-¿Puedes responder mi duda ahora? - dice Brennan finalmente rompiendo el hielo por segunda vez, ya que Booth no abre la puerta para que ambos ingresen a visitar a sus amigos.

-Bones, responder a tu pregunta no es tan sencillo como piensas... - responde Booth con un suspiro y mira de manera directa a los claros ojos azules de su compañera - te diré que haremos: entrarás ahí, saludarás a tu mejor amiga, a su esposo, y luego les pedirás permiso para cargar a Michael... ¿Suena bien?

Brennan solo asiente ante el plan de Seeley, a lo que este responde dándole un beso en la frente y entrelazando sus manos antes de empujar finalmente la puerta y entrar en la habitación.

-¡Hola cariño! - se oye la queda voz de la mujer que se encuentra en la camilla, no puede hablar muy fuerte ya que padre e hijo siguen dormidos - ¿Cómo están ustedes dos? - dice Ángela con una sonrisa al ver a ambos entrar tomados de las manos, para ella nunca pasa desapercibido ningúna muestra de afecto, en especial cuando se trata de su mejor amiga y de su inseparable caballero andante de armadura de traje.

-Nosotros deberíamos de estar preguntando lo mismo... - responde Brennan mientras suelta a Booth para abraza a su mejor amiga.

-Ya ves, aquí estamos los tres esperando a mañana para que nos den de alta... - dice señalando a los dormilones - Hodgins está entre extasiado y temeroso por alguna razón.

-Supongo que es por su querido suegro... - dice Booth finalmente a manera de saludo, sin poder aguantar la risa - creo que vi a un hombre de semblante terrorífico y gafas negras allá afuera...

-¿No me digas que mi papá está allá afuera? - dice Ángela correspondiendo la sonrisa de Booth - en cuanto lo vea le voy a advertir de no ponerle más tatuajes a Jack...

-¿Puedo? - pregunta Brennan, cambiando de tema intencionalmente, señalando hacia el pequeño Hodgins que sigue dormitando en su cuna.

-Cariño, si lo que quieres es cargar a Michael no tienes que pedirme permiso... - responde Ángela sin borrar su sonrisa mientras observa a su mejor amiga sacar a Michael de la cuna y comienza arrullarlo por toda la habitación - por mí podrías secuestrarlo y no me tomaría la molestia de mandarte a buscar.

-Espero que eso haya sido un chiste... - dice Brennan sonriendo mientras el niño en sus brazos suelta un bostezo, antes de seguir dormitando, esto despierta un raro sentimiento de querer estar a solas con el bebé, por lo que decide abandonar la habitación con el niño en brazos, no sin antes aclarar: - además, si hiciera eso, este tipo de aquí se encargaría de buscarme y encarcelarme sin importar quien fuera...

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Tempe? - pregunta Ángela al agente al asegurarse que Brennan no los está escuchando.

-Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca... - responde Booth sonriente, mientras observa a su compañera pasearse por el pasillo con el bebé en brazos - no podía pedir nada más.

-Ella será una excelente madre... - responde la mujer asiática sin borrar su sonrisa, y cambia su visión de Brennan a Hodgins, quien se estira en el sillón donde pasó toda la noche, pero continúa dormido.

-Espera, ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo...?

-Booth, tú sabes más que nadie que tengo un sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas... - dice Ángela al ver la cara de confusión del agente - además, no creo que venir a visitarnos fuera la única razón por la que vinieron al hospital...

-Cierto... había olvidado por un momento lo perceptiva que eres... - dice cambiando finalmente su rostro de shock por una sonrisa.

-¿Percibir qué? - pregunta el entomólogo a manera de saludo mientras bosteza y se estira, intentando salir de su letargo.

-Ya lo verás dentro de poco... - dice Ángela señalando hacia la puerta, pero Hodgins en lugar de ver al lugar que le indicaron mira la cuna vacía.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Michael? - pregunta con evidente preocupación el nuevo padre mientras observa con pánico a sus compañeros de trabajo - ¿No me digas que se lo llevaron las enfermeras?

-No te preocupes Chico Insecto, tu hijo está en buenas manos... - responde Booth sin poder contener la risa ante la exagerada reacción de su amigo - …aunque no es precisamente una doctora en medicina...

-No me digas que... - el semblante de Hodgins cambia rápidamente a uno de alivio al ver que por la puerta de la habitación aparece su hijo en brazos de la mejor doctora que podía pedir en este caso.

-¡Falanges! ¡Mira mis falanges! - dice Brennan con algarabía hacia un feliz y despierto Michael que no deja de reír ante el juego de manos que Bones hace a pocos centímetros de su diminuto rostro - ¡Falanges bailarinas! Oh, buenos días Dr. Hodgins.

-¿Puedo pedirlo de vuelta? - dice Hodgins extendiendo los brazos para recibir de vuelta al niño.

-Me parece lógico... - dice Brennan poniendo al niño en las manos de su padre y cambia su semblante a uno más serio mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Booth - creo que necesito mis manos libres para lo que vamos a decirles...

-¡Esperen un minuto! ¿No me digan que ustedes dos...? - dice Hodgins entre shock y alegría al ver la escena que tiene frente a sí, como respuesta obtiene un asentimiento por parte de la antropóloga - ¡Vaya! ¡Creo que alguien del FBI acaba de ganar un millón de dólares!

-Y eso no es todo...

-¡Estoy embarazada! - grita Brennan impetuosamente, lo cual hace que Ángela grite de alegría, seguido de un "¡Felicidades!" y Hodgins quede completamente congelado.

-¿Estás bien Hodgins? ¿Jack? - dice Booth, mitad sarcasmo mitad seriedad.

-Déjalo, estará ibien dentro de uso minutos... - dice Ángela divertida ante la situación.

-¿Tú crees? Parece que se le descompuso algo... - contesta Brennan con su característica ingenuidad.

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos así... - dice Booth mientras toma a Michael y lo pone en brazos de su madre,ya que está llorando por comida - pero de pronto es interrumpido por su celular - sí... está bien, llegaremos allá en 15 minutos...

-¿Sucede algo Booth? - pregunta Brennan un tanto confundida ante los comentarios de su compañero de trabajo.

-Solo el hecho de que nuestro día libre se fue al trasto gracias a uno de tus internos... - dice Booth mientras toma a Bones de uno de sus brazos y se dirigen a la puerta de la habitación - te avisaré si necesitamos tu ayuda Hodgins, sino nos veremos mañana que los den de alta.

-Adiós chicos... - dice Ángela despidiéndose de la pareja con un ademán.

-¡Felicidades Doctora Brennan! ¿Quién es el p...? - despierta Hodgins finalmente de su letargo, pero se da cuenta de que frente a él ya no hay nadie.

-Creo que regresaste de la luna demasiado tarde...

-¿Ya lo sabías, cierto? - dice el entomólogo sentándose en la camilla de su esposa y observa a Michael, la artista solo contesta con una sonrisa, porque Hodgins ya sabe de antemano la respuesta.

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN**

-Booth, ¿Por qué estamos en el laboratorio? - pregunta Brennan confundida mientras avanzan por el Instituto, pasando de largo la plataforma forense e ingresando a la parte más oscura del edificio - pensé que íbamos a una escena del crimen...

-Bones, lamento decirte que esta es la escena del crimen... - dice Booth soltando por primera vez en 20 minutos la mano de Brennan mientras ambos ingresan en la sala en cuestión: El Limbo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? - pregunta Brennan con alarma, al ver que por todo el suelo están desperdigados huesos humanos y algunas cajas contenedoras.

-Necesitaba un poco de dinero, así que le pedí a la Doctora Saroyan que me diera un poco de trabajo extra, así que me mandó aquí a identificar algunos restos... - responde un hombre de apariencia sombría y deprimente, larguirucho y con barba de varios días, que está sentado en el primer peldaño de una escalera mientras su brazo está siendo vendado por un paramédico - … apenas estaba comenzando a analizar el primer esqueleto cuando perdí el equilibrio en esta misma escalera y me pasé llevando varios contenedores en el trayecto hacia el suelo...

-¿Y por qué demonios no empezaste por los que están abajo Fisher? - pregunta Booth confundido mientras toma nota de lo que sucedió en la escena - ¿Y por qué nos mandaron a llamar aquí? Esto es algo que puedes resolver tú solo. Tú lo causaste, tú lo reparas.

-Porque yo pedí precisamente que iniciara con un caso en específico... - responde una mujer afroamericana y de traje formal mientras ingresa en la escena - y ustedes dos están aquí Seeley porque tenemos ocho esqueletos desperdigados por toda la sala.

-Y tú que pensabas que el laboratorio no se volvería un caos por un día que me tomara libre... - dice Bones entre dientes dirigiéndole una mirada de "Te lo dije" a Booth - Además, ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? estamos en el Limbo de todas maneras, está lleno de esqueletos...- pregunta la doctora Brennan, sin salir de su perplejidad mientras disiente al ver el tiempo que les tomará clasificar y pegar cada uno de los restos que fueron destrozados por la caída...

-Bones... - dice Booth suspirando, intentando no insultar a su compañera debido a su más que conocida ingenuidad - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que solo hay siete contenedores en el suelo?

Se agradecen los comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de estar un tiempo fuera ya que escribo esta historia tanto en español como en inglés (lo mejor que puedo), aquí está el capítulo 2:**

**Disclaimer: Si Bones me perteneciera, Hannah jamás hubiera existido.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**SORPRESAS**

-Y tú que pensabas que el laboratorio no se volvería un caos por un día que me tomara libre... - dice Bones entre dientes dirigiéndole una mirada de "Te lo dije" a Booth - Además, ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? estamos en el Limbo de todas maneras, está lleno de esqueletos...- pregunta la doctora Brennan, sin salir de su perplejidad mientras disiente al ver el tiempo que les tomará clasificar y pegar cada uno de los restos que fueron destrozados por la caída...

-Bones... - dice Booth suspirando, intentando no insultar a su compañera debido a su más que conocida ingenuidad - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que solo hay siete contenedores en el suelo?

-Oh... - responde la antropóloga a manera de disculpa mientras se pone de pie nuevamente y observa al interno, quien está terminando de ser vendado - Bien Señor Fisher, tal como el Agente Booth acaba de indicarle, usted se encargará de reclasificar y recomponer los huesos... si necesita mi ayuda estaré en mi oficina.

-¿Le sucede algo a la Doctora Brennan? - dice la mujer afroamericana mientras observa a la aludida abandonar El Limbo.

-¿De qué hablas Camille? - pregunta Booth un tanto confundido, ya que sigue enfocado en su libreta de apuntes.

-Seeley, ella jamás dejaría a un interno trabajando solo con un cadáver, menos aún cuando son tantos...

-Ya ni hablemos de estar de acuerdo con usted Agente Booth... - dice Fisher mientras se levanta de la escalera y comienza a recoger los restos y colocándolos en un contenedor - … ninguno de nosotros los ha visto estar de acuerdo en nada. Jamás.

-Tú regresa a los esqueletos Fisher, que para eso te contrataron... - ordena Booth mientras coloca su libreta en su bolsillo y comienza a dar pasos agigantados para poder evadir algunas astillas y trozos de hueso que están en su camino a la salida -… yo iré a hablar con ella.

"Como mi día quedó arruinado a causa de ese tonto incidente, supongo que debería de ocuparme en algo..." - pienso mientras tomo asiento frente a mi escritorio y enciendo la computadora - "...tal vez debería de continuar mi libro, llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir algo y mi editor está presionando."

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar allá? - me interrumpe bruscamente una voz masculina, por lo que levanto la vista de la pantalla para confirmar mis sospechas de quien se trata.

-¿De qué hablas Seeley? - le respondo regresando la vista a la pantalla.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? - responde con una tercera pregunta, mientras comienza a contar con el índice de la mano derecha - Primero, acabas de dejar a un interno trabajando solo con ocho cadáveres, y para más señas tenía que ser Fisher, y ambos sabemos que no es muy buena idea dejar a un tipo deprimente con 8 esqueletos.

-Booth, tú más que nadie sabe que los internos necesitan trabajo de campo, no importa que tan deprimentes o macabras sean sus aficiones, así que nunca está demás dejarlos solos.

-Concuerdo... pero eso no responde la segunda cuestión: ¿Desde cuando estás de acuerdo con lo que yo digo? es más... ¿Desde cuando me llamas Seeley?

-¿Eso es algo malo? - le respondo mientras me pongo de pie y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa que es correspondida de inmediato - una persona tiende a equivocarse de vez en cuando.

-Sí, pero tú no lo haces muy seguido...

-¿Cuál es la tercera pregunta?

-¿Còmo debería de cobrarte lo que me debes de esta mañana? - responde el agente viéndome con cara de malicia - ¿Qué te parece un poco de sexo salvaje en la oficina?

-Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer eso, estamos en un lugar lleno de gente y la oficina tiene ventanas...

-¿Por qué no? Sweets y Daisy lo hacen todo el tiempo...

-Nada de sexo en el trabajo... además el sexo salvaje puede dañar al bebé...

-Está bien, no hay sexo... - dice con una sonrisa, pero eso no detiene la negociación - ¿Qué tal una cena romántica a la luz de las velas?

-Seeley, no tengo tiempo para eso hoy, tengo que terminar este capítulo de mi libro antes de que mi editor me mate...

-Está bien... ¿Qué tal un beso como premio de consolación? - dice el agente poniéndose al lado del escritorio a mi escritorio e inclinándose hacia mi rostro.

-En la mejilla - le respondo sonriendo, ya que sé que no se desharé de él hasta que lo complazca.

-En la boca - dice él comenzando la negociación.

-En la mejilla.

-Quiero un beso francés.

-En la mejilla.

-¿De lengüita?

-¡Seeley!

-¿Cambia chicles?

-¡Bien, esto ya cayó en lo ridículo! ¡Ni siquiera estoy mascando chicle! - le contesto, aunque sé que solo está jugando conmigo, le sigo la corriente ya que estoy desesperada ante su insistencia. Esto hace que Booth se desternille de la risa.

-¿Qué tal un beso de trompita? - pregunta una última vez inclinándose hacia mì levantando los labios para enfatizar el tipo de beso que quiere.

-Está bien... pero solo uno, después me tienes que dejar trabajar tranquila... - respondo cediendo finalmente, me pongo de pie y tomo sus manos hasta que finalmente y finalmente nos damos un tierno y lo que se supone iba a ser un corto beso en la boca hasta que...

-Doctora Brennan, necesito que me de su informe del caso del boliche... - interrumpe una voz femenina, mientras su dueña levanta la vista de su archivo y ve a la pareja en tal situación comprometedora.

-¿Por qué la Doctora Saroyan me habrá enviado a analizar estos restos al Angelatrón? Ángela no estará aquí hasta dentro de algunas semanas - dice para sí mismo el larguirucho interno de turno en el Jeffersonian mientras avanza por los pasillos del laboratorio hasta llegar a una oficina llena de retratos, bocetos hechos con lápiz y algunos esqueletos falsos. - ¿Qué haces aquí Wendell? - Pregunta Fisher confundido al ver que frente a una pantalla plana de la computadora en lugar de una mujer embarazada en bata azul se encuentra un hombre rubio y más joven que él y de bata gris.

-Hola a ti también Fisher - responde el aludido dándose la vuelta, - la doctora Saroyan me dijo que tenías unos restos para que los analizara en el Angelatrón.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Wendell? - responde el otro interno revisando el gafete del otro interno en este aparece la palabra "INTERNO", pero sobre ella aparece una improvisada nota a mano que dice: "Artista forense de reemplazo" - Tenía entendido de que solo pueden tener a un interno trabajando por caso...

-Yo no estoy menos sorprendido que tú Fisher, pero no me mandaron aquí como antropólogo, sino para reemplazar a Ángela debido a su licencia por maternidad.

-¿Y desde cuando eres experto en supercomputadoras?

-No soy precisamente un experto, pero Ángela me enseñó ayer, así que puedo ayudarte a reconstruir los restos sin ningún problema...

-¿Y qué hace ella en la pantalla de tu laptop?

-Hola Fisher, ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?- se oye la voz de Ángela desde la computadora, saludando con la mano -… y Wendell, espero que no lo dejes tocar mi computadora en lo que trabajan juntos.

-No te preocupes Ángela, no lo dejaré... - responde el interno mientras cierra la sesión de video y pone la computadora en hibernación - Fisher, dije que sabia como funcionaba el Angelatrón, no que sabía todo de él...

-Ya que no tengo más opción, supongo que deberíamos de empezar a trabajar antes de que la Doctora Saroyan nos encuentre discutiendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo... - ya que ambos internos se han puesto de acuerdo, cada uno de ellos toma un grupo de huesos y comienzan a escanearlos con la computadora.

-Wendell, ¿Puedes incrementar un poco el zoom en esta parte? - dice Fisher tras 5 minutos de silencio, mientras señala la parte superior de un fémur.

-Claro... - responde el otro interno mientras toma el control de la computadora y comienza a manipularlo, pero la pantalla empieza a moverse locamente mientras aleja y acerca el zoom.

-¡¿Qué haces Wendell?! ¡¿No que sabías como utilizar la computadora?

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Solo necesito hacer un par de cosas aquí...!

-¡Ves! ¡No sucede nada! - diciendo esto, Fisher toma con fuerza el tablero de control, pero Wendel se resiste a dejarlo ir - ¡Déjame intentarlo!

-¡No puedes Fisher! ¡Si Ángela te descubre usando su computadora ambos estamos muertos!

Durante toda la discusión por ver quien tenía en control, ninguno de los internos se dio cuenta de que por accidente presionaron un botón que no debían. Esto causa que en la pantalla del Angelatrón empiecen a salir imágenes totalmente al azar: una explosión atómica, niños jugando, cadáveres, reconstrucciones de crímenes y hasta un gatito jugando con un cráneo.

-Oh-oh - dice Fisher confundido ante la escena de la computadora - amigo, creo que a la computadora le entró un virus o algo así.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -dice Wendell volteando hacia la pantalla y ve toda la serie de imágenes - ¡Por Dios Fisher! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! ¡Presionaste Pulgar!

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el experto en supercomputadoras!

-¡Vete de aquí fisher!¡Deja los restos, yo me encargo del análisis después!

-Wendell, yo no...

-Vete antes de que me enoje...

-Pero... - Fisher no puede continuar ya que Wendell apunta directamente hacia la salida.

CONTINUARÁ...

**a/n: espero sus reviews**


End file.
